


Out Of Order

by lukesaysno



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesaysno/pseuds/lukesaysno
Summary: Ewan and Hayden lunch before a premiere and end up having to hide in a bathroom.





	Out Of Order

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on my llivejournal back in June 2005
> 
> Betaed by katma, barnisinko, daughtermestizo, roundcheese, bozaloshtsh. Help from Tatiana.

Hayden doesn’t know why everyone’s saying  _ he _ kissed Ewan.  Ewan kissed  _ him _ .  And he doesn’t understand why the press is paying so much attention to this.  It’s Ewan.  They shouldn’t be surprised.  Ewan isn’t at all prudent with his greetings.  He’s kissed a lot of blokes.

Hayden wasn’t surprised that Ewan kissed him, so much as he hadn’t seen it coming.  He’d long ago gotten used to Ewan’s lips gracing his.  He’d tried it once himself, a quick kiss when no one was looking, and received that smile of Ewan’s.  Very risky (for him anyway), but very worth it.

He wishes he could be so audacious though, with no regard to the social rules he’s breaking or what others will think or the drama he’s caused as a result, offering only a mischievous grin in return.  But he knows he can’t.  He’s not Ewan McGregor.

That’s one of the reasons why Hayden loves spending time with him.  Not that he wants to be Ewan per say (well maybe a little), but because he respects him.  And, to be honest, he has a bit of a man-crush.

-

They haven’t spent as much time together since the film wrapped.  It doesn’t come as much of a surprise.  They have their own lives to live.  But that knowledge doesn’t do much to ease the disappointment.  

Hayden hasn’t seen Ewan since the last premiere, which is why he jumps at the chance for lunch before the next premiere that day. 

“We’ve been spotted,” Ewan says in the middle of their conversation.

“Who?” Hayden asks curiously, trying to scan the perimeter inconspicuously as he eats.  They had chosen this place because of the low chance of being recognized amidst the busyness of the number of people.  He doesn’t really mind seeing any fans today, so long as he gets his time with Ewan.

“The group of girls staring at us.  Can’t miss ‘em,” Ewan answers, wiping his mouth with his napkin.  Ewan grins, shaking his head, when Hayden throws a not-so-casual glance their way.  The girls turn away when they see Hayden looking.

“They don’t look like they’re going to come over,” Hayden tells him between chews.  But Ewan knows that they probably will, and that they can’t get stuck here now.  He’s got nothing against the fans, but he doesn’t want to risk anything the day of the premiere.  Besides, he hasn’t spent time with Hayden in a while.

“Let’s go,” Ewan says and makes as if to leave.  Hayden watches him curiously and swallows his food.  He doesn’t really think the girls are  _ that _ much of a threat.

“But I’m not done eating!” Hayden protests.  Ewan decides against responding and only narrows his eyes before pulling on his shades.

-

They round the corner, coming into the lavatory area.  Ewan’s not too confident the bathrooms are such a good choice.  If he had one, he’d be pulling Hayden to the car right now.  Instead he had a few minutes and the  loos .  He moves forward with Hayden following behind as they try to hide.

Ewan’s not one for hiding. He’s found there’s no sense in it because whatever it is, it’ll eventually back him into a tight corner.  He’d much rather stop and beat the shit out of whatever’s chasing him before it becomes a problem.  

But right now, he’s got no problem dropping that philosophy.  He’s about to go to the restroom with Hayden, and he can’t help grinning at the possibilities.

“I don’t think anyone’s following us,” Hayden comments.  He’s looking behind them and seeing nothing suspicious.  He’s not even sure why they’re hiding.  He’s convinced those girls had dismissed the idea of who they thought they saw when they’d started walking the other way.  It would annoy him if this was all for nothing.  There’s no point in complaining though.  Ewan’s not going to listen.  And even if he did, Hayden doesn’t want to be the one who ends up looking foolish or naïve because he always does.  Anyhow, he doesn’t mind so much being pulled around (or other things) by Ewan.

“Not yet, they’re not,” Ewan responds.  

“There we go.” He continues when he spots a companion bathroom near the public ones.  Grabbing Hayden’s arm, Ewan pulls him in front. “Over there.”

It’s a perfect place for them to hide.  They won’t have to worry about staying quiet, people already inside or anyone brazen enough to seek them out in the stalls of the public bathroom.  More obviously, two pairs of legs in one public men’s stall are bound to attract every kind of attention they don’t need.  Not that it would normally bother Ewan; he’s done it before.  Though he can’t really remember with whom.  The thought elicits a smirk.

He grabs the handle, ignoring the sign on the door as he opens it, and pushes Hayden inside.

“Wait.  We can’t use this one.  It’s ‘out of order’,” Hayden informs Ewan after reading the sign.  He’s thinking maybe he should say something now, because it seems clear that no one’s stalking them.  He grabs the door in an attempt to stop them from entering, causing Ewan to run into him from behind.

Ewan knows Hayden’s a smart kid, but… he has his moments.  He appreciates Hayden’s noteworthy reading skills, he really does.  He just doesn’t really think there will be a point to them hiding if anyone sees them.

“We’re not using it for a piss, Hayden,” he replies hastily and shoves Hayden in before closing the door behind them.  He pauses for a moment.  “Oh, wait.   _ Did _ you need to piss?”

“No, do you?” Hayden retorts, annoyed and confused, causing Ewan to grin. “You  _ do _ know no one’s actually following us?” He’s  _ almost _ annoyed when Ewan locks the door.

“Really? I could have sworn there was,” Ewan states.  Hayden detects something in his voice that makes him doubt the state of Ewan’s sincerity.  He narrows his eyes, attempting to employ the skeptical look Ewan uses on him.

“Well, there isn’t,” Hayden responds matter-of-factly and is slightly resentful when his look goes unnoticed by Ewan. “What are we supposed to do anyway?  Wait them out…?  Ewan?”  He’s got his ear pressed against the door, listening.  Hayden  _ is _ annoyed now and sighs to let Ewan know.

“That was the plan,” Ewan answers, turning to look at him.  Hayden seizes the chance to try ‘the look’ again, only to be disappointed.  Ewan only throws it back at him.

“Did you have a better idea?”

“… No,” Hayden answers, looking away when he feels the effects from Ewan’s gaze .

“I would’ve thought you’d be delighted to be stuck in a bathroom with me,” Ewan comments, his expression transforming into that smug look.  He, for one, can think of many reasons why Hayden should be (and ways to make sure he is).  His grin grows wider when Hayden looks up, obviously interested.

“Should I be?” Hayden asks saucily, smirking as well. “Are the people you shove into bathrooms usually pleased about it?”

“Yes, I’d have to say they are,” Ewan says, matching his tone, before his attention travels elsewhere.  He turns back to the door warily, motioning for Hayden to stay quiet and come over.  He has his ear pressed to the door again.  Hayden narrows his eyes and grudgingly obeys, not pleased with the sudden cease of the conversation.  Standing next to Ewan, he places his ear on the door and feels like an idiot.  Especially when he hears, “Mommy, I have to pee.”

“Excuse me.  Hi.  I love your skirt,” a female voice says after that.  Hayden’s about to question the point of their eavesdropping when the voice continues without letting the woman answer. “Did you happen to see two guys pass by here? They kinda look like Ewan McGregor and Hayden Christensen.”

What the hell?!

“Mm, no.  I haven’t,” the woman answers.  The girl thanks the woman, and then he hears more female voices, about five of them.  And then the first one again, saying, “Damn!  I swear they went this way.”

But Hayden’s not listening any more, because he can’t believe Ewan was right (Damn him!).  He hadn’t seen five girls following them.  He’s not sure how he could have missed them either.  He closes his mouth and pulls away from the door, yanking off his sunglasses.  So much for a light disguise!  Though, there was the fact that they’re transparent.  He knew he should have gone for standard opaque black, but then Ewan had been wearing those cool blue ones, and there was the man-crush thing.

“They’re leaving. We should stay for a while, though,” Ewan states from the door.  He doesn’t even try to hide his smirk when he turns around again, and it’s definitely cheeky.

Hayden nods grudgingly.

“Okay, maybe they  _ were _ following us,” he admits, looking at Ewan through narrowed eyes. He could have sworn he saw them walking the other way.  He wonders if Ewan has some kind of fangirl-sensing abilities that formed with experience.

“Maybe?” Ewan scoffs.  The girls had managed to track them this far, all while staying unseen—all five of them—and Hayden  _ supposes _ they might be following them?  Ewan’s giving Hayden a harsher version of ‘the look.’  This time he’s added ‘the raised eyebrow,’ and Hayden winces, fighting the urge to look down at his feet.  He settles for sulking instead.

“Oh,  _ don’t _ start pouting,” Ewan groans, leaning on his arm propped on the door.  Hayden pouting is kind of like Hayden whining, except cuter.  He swears sometimes he feels like he’s Hayden’s babysitter.  Not that Ewan doesn’t like hanging with Hayden because he does—especially when they get into role-playing and Hayden calls him ‘Master.’  He loves that, actually, and for all of the wrong reasons.  Ewan stares at Hayden, grinning.

“I’m not  _ pouting _ .  Can we leave yet?” Hayden answers, beginning to fidget under Ewan’s gaze.  Ewan’s smirk only gets wider at the obvious effect he’s having on Hayden.  He knows it’s probably a bit rude, but he doesn’t see the point in pretending he doesn’t like it.

“When will you learn, my young padawan?” Ewan quips with new incentive behind his smile now.

“You just want me to call you ‘Master.’” Hayden knows, and he wants to, but he won’t give Ewan the satisfaction.  Not when he’s tantalizing him like this.  Grinning at him and standing like that so that his not-long-enough shirt raises up a bit a shows that lovely stretch of smooth skin.  He wants to touch.  He  _ wants _ .  But he’s not going to let Ewan know that. “Stop smiling at me like that.” 

He hates it when Ewan does this, and he knows Ewan’s deriving pleasure out of it at his expense.  He sighs when Ewan’s silence ensues and promises that he’s going to be on the other side of this act soon.  He’s not positive when exactly; maybe tonight at the premiere when he turns the tables and grabs Ewan and snogs him unexpectedly.

But not now.  Hayden rushes forward, grabbing the handle, and pulls.  The door doesn’t budge.  He tries again.

“It’s locked,” Ewan tells him with that presumptuous smirk still on his face.  He’s not even giving him ‘the look’, and Hayden feels like he’s thirteen again even though Ewan’s the one acting it.

“And you’re leaning against it.  Move.” Ewan readily pushes off from the door, holding his hands up, and settles for a rather pleasing view behind Hayden.  Hayden untwists the lock and pulls again.  It doesn’t budge.  He tries again, twisting the lock more.

“…Er.  It won’t open.”

“Only you could manage to be incapable of such a simple task,” Ewan teases.  

Hayden turns and scowls. “Shut up.”

-

“It said ‘out of order’ for a reason,” Hayden says, glaring at Ewan for getting them stuck in a freaking bathroom.  He’s still sulking until he realizes it’s his turn to sport the presumptuous smirk.  And he does, complete with a smart-ass comment: “Only you could manage to get us locked in a bathroom.”

Ewan only narrows his eyes before pulling out his cell phone.  He dials Rick’s number.   He needs to contact someone who can get them out of here without any drama and suddenly realizes that calling Rick isn’t such a good idea.   He hangs up.

Hayden furrows his brow once again, confused by Ewan’s actions.  He hasn’t called anyone, and they’re still stuck in a freaking bathroom.  “You’re not going to call for help?  What are we supposed to do?”

“I’m thinking.”  Rick is probably busy anyhow, preparing for the premiere.  He’d hate to call Natalie.  He’s not even sure if she’s flown in yet, and there’s too much of a chance someone might recognize her, too.  It’s not like they don’t have time.  There’s no need to rush.  They’re safe in here at least.  Ewan walks around Hayden and begins to unzip his pants.  

“What are you doing?” Hayden asks, an eyebrow raised curiously.

“Taking a piss,” Ewan answers casually, reaching into his pants.

“Exhibitionist.”

“Pussy.”

“Wanker.” Ewan flashes a grin and proceeds to piss into the toilet.  He’s tempted to whistle just to annoy Hayden, who he’s convinced is pouting again.  He hardens a bit in his hand at the thought of those lips in a pout—that full lower lip sticking out, asking to be sucked on.  When he turns, Hayden is still watching him as if this is an everyday occurrence for them.  Ewan’s not sure if Hayden’s noticed his body's reactions to his thoughts.  He’s not actually sure why Hayden’s still watching.

“Do you want to touch it?” Hayden frowns at him. “You’re staring at it like you want to touch it.”

“You’re cocky, you know that?” Hayden mentally slaps himself when Ewan laughs at the unintended pun.  It’s not even that funny, Hayden thinks as he rolls his eyes.

“Maybe later,” Hayden answers sarcastically, but he’s smiling faintly when he bites his bottom lip and looks away, shaking his head.  Of course he wants to touch it.  He decides to change the subject, a little embarrassed that he’d been staring. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been doing so.  “Are you done thinking yet?”

Ewan grins knowingly and tries not to think of Hayden’s lips as he tucks himself back into his pants.  A vision of his cock sliding between Hayden’s lips instantly flashes across his mind.  When his body instinctively responds to the thought, the task of operation-back-in-pants becomes somewhat of an obstacle.  Immediately after, he envisions Hayden’s moans vibrating around his dick as Hayden’s tongue caresses the sensitive skin.  Ewan closes his eyes and curses his wayward thoughts under his breath.  “No,” he grunts in answer.

“So we’re just going to have to bang on the door for help then?” Hayden asks wearily, sighing.  If they did that, they’d make a far bigger scene than the one they were attempting to avoid in the first place.  He thinks briefly that he could probably call someone on his cell phone instead of complaining.  But it’s a half-hearted, transient thought.

“We have time, Hayden,” Ewan replies with some difficulty.  He turns away from Hayden slightly, grateful that Hayden hasn’t noticed.  It’s not going in.  Not like this.  He really doesn’t want to force it either.  Ewan sighs, trying to think of a solution to his dilemma.

“We’re in a  _ bathroom _ ,” Hayden points out. “I wasn’t planning us spending our time together in a  _ bathroom _ , Ewan.”

“We have time,” Ewan replies, his attention divided.  Wanking is out of the question.  Hayden would kill him.

“You said that already,” Hayden says and turns to look at Ewan when he remains silent.  He’s got his back to Hayden and is looking down.  Hayden’s bemused.  He moves forward wondering if Ewan has even been paying attention.

Ewan’s eyes are squeezed shut, and he’s trying to think un-sexy thoughts when Hayden’s soft voice over his shoulder sends a sudden shudder through him and thwarts his plan.

“What are you do-?”

Hayden stops in mid-word when he realizes he’s not only gotten entirely too close, but he’s also caught an eyeful of ‘little Ewan’ standing at attention through his boxers and unzipped pants.  Ewan turns around quickly, eyes wide.  Hayden’s frozen.  He knows he should probably at least take a step back because he’s in way too much of Ewan’s personal space now, but he can’t move.  At least, he doesn’t think he can.

“You’ve got a hard-on,” he offers thickly after a moments hesitation and then swallows hard. 

He thinks it’s touching him now.  He  _ knows _ it’s touching him now because he can feel it pressing into his crotch.  He swallows nervously and tries not to let his face show too much of what he’s thinking.  He’s not sure if he’s supposed to like it. 

Ewan raises an eyebrow. He licks his parted lips purposely and nods. “Yes.  And it won’t go away.”

Hayden swears he just felt Ewan press his hips forward, or maybe it was his imagination.  Whatever the case, their cocks have gotten a little more intimate with each other because his is pressing back, and he can tell by the grin forming on Ewan face that he can feel it.  The thing is he hasn’t completely figured Ewan out yet.  There is just as much of a chance that he could be fucking playing with him right now as there is one that he was insinuating what Hayden thought he was insinuating.  Hayden decides to take his chances with the latter.

“Do you need help?” Hayden asks, clearing his throat. “With it?”

Ewan’s smirk turns into a smile when he realizes what Hayden’s suggesting.  He’s a little taken aback that Hayden hasn’t turned away blushing by now, but happy nonetheless.  His little Anakin’s growing up, he thinks, “Yes, I could use some, actually.”

“Okay.” Hayden swallows again and looks down between them, uncertain of what happens next.  He can hear his heart beating, and he’s trying to control his breathing.  There’s an impish glint in Ewan’s eyes as he grabs Hayden’s hand and guides it to his cock.

Hayden hears Ewan’s breath catch when he clamps his hand around his penis.  He rubs the head with his thumb, a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth at the response Ewan’s already showing.  Hayden’s never had this kind of control before or a penis other than his own in his hand, and he looks down to make sure it’s actually happening because he can’t believe he’s jacking Ewan off.  Desire and pleasure cloud Ewan’s unfocused eyes when Hayden looks up, and a loud moan escapes Ewan’s throat when Hayden starts to slowly pump his hand. 

“Yes, Hayden.  Like that.”

His voice goes straight to Hayden’s cock, which is aching to be released from the rough cloth of his jeans.  Hayden groans and mutters hoarsely into Ewan’s ear, “Now I’ve got one.”

Ewan’s breath rasps against Hayden’s earlobe, which arouses Hayden more.  Hayden uses his free hand to unzip his pants and reaches inside his boxers to stroke himself roughly, the back of his hand scraping against his jeans.  He imagines the coarse fingertips rubbing his skin are Ewan’s as he grips himself harder and tries not to neglect the pace of his other hand.  It almost hurts when Ewan pushes his hand aside and forcefully grabs his cock out of his pants so that they are jacking each other.

“Lemme,” Ewan slurs, and Hayden does, placing his free hand under Ewan’s shirt on the smooth skin of his waist and resting his head against Ewan’s as the pleasure washes through him.  He gives up trying to keep his eyes open as Ewan’s calloused hands yank forcefully at his cock.  He can’t see past the explosions of light anyhow.

“Ewan, fuck.” Hayden can’t control himself as he thrusts wildly into Ewan’s hand. 

Ewan closes his eyes, his tongue wetting his lips as he begins to rock his hips, trying to match Hayden’s faltering, unsteady pace and keep his own.  He grabs Hayden’s waist with the other hand and licks at Hayden’s ear, sucking on his earlobe as he rocks into Hayden’s hand.  Hayden’s tight grip on his waist and his soft whimpering propel Ewan’s hips and hand to move faster.  Ewan’s definitely not thinking straight, nor trying to, as he mumbles incoherent, yet unmistakably lewd, things in Hayden’s ear.

And Hayden’s breath is as ragged as Ewan’s when they stumble backwards into the wall, their hips slamming together wildly and their hands clashing brutally into one another as they each try to seek their own gratification.  Hayden rests his weight against Ewan and the wall, his knees useless beneath him, as he gasps into Ewan’s jaw.  He wants to feel more of Ewan, wants touch him and explore him like he’s never been allowed to before.  

He runs his hand higher up Ewan’s shirt, pressing his fingers into Ewan’s back hard enough to leave bruises, so he hopes.  He slides his hand back down, caressing the skin, before letting his fingers slip into the waistband of Ewan’s pants and dig into the swell of his ass.

Ewan kisses him then, capturing Hayden’s bottom lip between his and sucking on it a bit before he slips his tongue against Hayden’s, who hungrily kisses him back.  Ewan’s waited a long time to taste Hayden’s lips again, which he greedily nips and licks at, satisfied that they taste just as good now as they always have.

Hayden’s hand sinks lower into Ewan’s pants, allowing him to fondle and cup him.  Ewan moans into his mouth and takes his hand off Hayden’s waist to push his pants off his waist and give Hayden better access.

“You like that?” Hayden pants.

“Fuck, yeah,” Ewan moans in response.

They’re panting and moaning loudly, humping and kissing each other, until Ewan grabs his dick from Hayden’s hand in frustration and holds both their cocks together with his own hand so they’re thrusting against one another cock against cock, which for both of them is another sensation all together.

“Oh, fuck!” All Hayden can feel is Ewan’s warmth against him, his cock and the sensations running through it.  He buries his head into Ewan’s neck when he feels his balls tightening and his breath restricting.

Ewan can feel Hayden trembling slightly beneath his hand, and he knows it won’t be too much longer for him.  Ewan shoves his hand down the back of Hayden’s pants then and slips his middle finger into Hayden’s hole and simultaneously squeezes his cock harder, and suddenly Hayden’s shaking violently and crying out as he comes over Ewan’s hand and on both their shirts.  

Ewan holds Hayden as he slumps against him, pressing him back against the wall.  He thrust harder and quicker into his hand and against Hayden’s now limp cock.  Hayden’s trembling fades as he pants into Ewan’s neck and sticks his tongue out to taste the soft skin beneath his mouth, sending Ewan into release.

Ewan grasps Hayden tightly as he melts into the wall, thrusting erratically as his cum shoots onto them, mixing with Hayden’s.  He breathes into Hayden’s hair as he slowly becomes aware of the rest of his body.  Ewan strokes Hayden softly, exciting a moan, before pulling both hands away.  With his clean hand, he gently rubs Hayden’s back.

“You okay?” he asks when Hayden doesn’t move.  Hayden nods into his shoulder, recovered but not wanting to move.  He notices how good Ewan smells now.  He wants to smell him like this more often.

“Thanks for the help,” Ewan says, letting his hand come to rest above Hayden’s ass.  Hayden has no doubt he’s grinning crazily.

“You’re  _ welcome _ ,” he laughs.  Ewan laughs with him.

Their clothes are a mess.  Their shirts and pants are disheveled and smeared in cum.  Not to mention Ewan’s hand.  Their knuckles are sure to be bruised by the premiere tonight from their clashing.

Hayden is still leaning against Ewan when the door handle starts to jiggle.  Someone’s trying to open the door.  Hayden raises his head and stands up straight, still holding Ewan.

“It says ‘out of order,’” Ewan notes, baffled.  There’s annoyed muttering on the other side and the sudden sound of keys outside the door.

“Crap!” They tear away from each other, hurriedly tucking themselves back into their pants and trying to fix their clothes.  Ewan jumps up and down as he tries to get his zipper up with one hand.  He rushes to the sink to wash his hand off.

“Toilet paper! Quick!” Hayden nearly rips the roll out of the dispenser as he jerks some off the roll and hands it to Ewan.  He grabs more for himself and frantically wipes at his clothes.

The door opens as Ewan flushes the toilet.  The janitor starts to walks in, stopping when he notices the two breathless and disheveled men standing in front of him.  He stares back disbelievingly. “What are you doing in here?”

“We got stu-,” Hayden starts.  Ewan cuts him off, grabbing Hayden as he speaks.

Pulling Hayden along, Ewan runs pass the confused man. “Taking a piss.  Bye.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
